


spinning with sauce (Austria x Fidget Spinner)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Crack Relationships, F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, austria has some sexy moments with a fidget spinner and a flower pot, im transfering this from wattpad, my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a tale of two lovers, a fated encounter. a spring cleaning mission brings two souls together.'a country and a fidget spinner could never be together!'so they say, but as Austria and fidget spinner grow closer, new feelings arise in both of them. an unquenchable thirst unleashes an explosive lust in both of them, leading them down the path of the forbidden.
Relationships: Austria (Hetalia)/Fidget Spinner, Austria (Hetalia)/Flower Pot, Austria (Hetalia)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

it was Austria's turn to clean the closet. although he didn't want to do it at the time, little did he know it would change his life forever.

he emptied out the boxes carefully, sorting through its contents as if they would shrivel if anymore force was put on it. as he emptied out the last box he came upon something unusual.

a fidget spinner.

how odd. he tossed it from hand to hand, studying it from all angles. it was one of those fidget spinners that contained an LED light, although it didn't appear to work. he decided to keep it for the sake of it.

it had been three weeks since he discovered the fidget spinner, and Austria had to admit it was rather useful. he didn't know why, but it soothed him somehow. it was nice.

one month after he discovered the fidget spinner he was addicted. he couldn't let it go. he couldn't help but keep spinning it and spinning it as if it had become a part of him. soon, this addiction grew into sexual attraction. oh how he lusted for the fidget spinner.

and oh how the fidget spinner lusted for Austria.

one morning Austria had woken up to see none other then the fidget spinner. the fidget spinner was different though. on the fidget spinner was a sexy, grey thong which had instantly turned Austria on. Austria felt a growing boner as the fidget spinner twerkededed seductively.

the fidget spinner threw off Austria's blankets, causing Austria to squeak in surprise. the fidget spinner tore Austria's nice pajama shirt in two and tossed it to the side with the bundled up blanket. it couldn't contain itself any longer.

the fidget spinner began to spin, a sight Austria had grown used to, although the reasons were different. it spun up and down Austria's smooth chest, causing Austria to squirm and grown in slight discomfort. the fidget spinner spun along Austria's neck, and he had to bite his lip as to keep any access sounds from escaping.

the fidget spinner then turned its attention to Austria's now rock hard boner. the fidget spinner blushed at the sight, and couldn't help but wonder what it looked like from underneath Austria's underwear. the fidget spinner continued its spinning, although it's target was a new place, a more private place.

Austria's reaction was instantaneous as the fidget spinner spun against his dicc. his moans rang through the room and out into the hallway as the fidget spinner spun up and down the length of his member.

Austria was just about ready to release his load when the fidget spinner suddenly stopped. Austria glanced at it, puzzled. why did it stop? "come on.~" he whined at the fidget spinner. "hurry up.~"

but the fidget spinner refused. it was wrong, it insisted. it was an object and he was a country. it would never work out. it was better that they split up now before things got complicated.

"no!" Austria yelled. "I refuse to accept this! I love you fidget spinner! I can't let it end like this!" and with that Austria tackled the fidget spinner to the ground. if the fidget spinner wouldn't give him what he wanted, he'd just have to take it.

Austria took off his underwear with such ease it was as if they weren't even there. his erected member made the fidget spinner glow red as Austria carefully removed its thong. the fidget spinner shyly struggled to cover itself up although Austria insisted that wasn't necessary.

"your body is beautiful." he claimed as he slowly traced his fingers along its slender curves. the fidget spinner moaned. it felt so violated. when it met Austria it always thought he would be an uke. it was wrong.

Austria fingered the weird thing he was supposed to hold when the fidget spinner spun, which caused the fidget spinner to light up in many rainbow colours. the fidget spinner was at its climax, and it knew that they had to finish there and now.

it jammed itself into Austria's dicc so suddenly that he gasped in surprise. the fidget spinner spun at full speed as Austria rocked his hips. the fidget spinner spun up and down Austria's length like it did before, but with much more force, which added to the simulation.

their moans echoed throughout the whole house as Austria screamed, "f-fidget spinner!~" and then he came and the fidget spinner, following Austria's rhythm, blew up into thousands of little pieces.

Hungary had run in a few minutes later, greeted by a shocked, naked, cum covered Austria. it was clear that she wasn't happy, although Hungary went easy on him.

nobody came to the fidget spinners funeral. they stated that the relationship made no sense and that attending the funeral would be pointless. as Austria bawled his eyes out on his front porch, only one thing was there to comfort him.

a small flower pot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> following fidget spinners tragic death, austria had no one to turn to. but a lone flower pot stays by his side, and at last austria thinks he will have a happy future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is really sad guys im so sorry :(

when the fidget spinner died, nobody came to comfort Austria.

nobody accept flower pot.

it was like love at first sight. flower pot was so kind. it cared for the plants put into it, for the soul, for Austria. after a while, Austria thought that flower pot was probably better than the fidget spinner.

they skipped through the fields blissfully, earning looks of concern from just about everybody.

but their love was real.

when flower pot proposed it took all of Austria's will not to cri. Austria had told himself that he would never get married again, and yet here he was, getting married to his one true love. flower pot.

nobody came to the wedding.

it was the night of their honeymoon, and oh were they going to have some fun. Austria brought to the honeymoon the one thing that turned him on more than flower pot. a sexy, grey thong.

flower pot left the room momentarily to get them some wine, and that was when Austria made his move. he slipped on the thong on. it fit well, and complimented his manly curves quite nicely.

flower pot entered the room, and was instantly greeted by Austria, clad in his sexy, grey thong. flower pot blushed at the sight of his hot body in that sexy, grey thong. the flowers blushed too.

oh how they wanted wanted to fuck him.

Austria crawled over to flower pot, shaking his butt seductively as he purred, "oh flower pot. don't tell me that you don't want this."

"oh Austria. I want this! I really, really want this!" flower pot cried as it tackled Austria. the flowers tore off the thong in half a second, their leaves rubbing softly against Austria's stick.

flower pot licced Austria's dicc with such skill that it sent shivers down Austria's spine. Austria let out a long moan as the flowers pet his belly.

oh the sensations.

it brought tears to Austria's eyes when his dicc was shoved into flower pot. flower pot let out a long moan as it's virginity was taken away from it.

Austria loved the feeling of the moist soul against his rock-hard dicc. the flowers tickled his nipples and piled into his ass. it was a whole a-lot-some.

Austria felt that he was just about at his climax, that he was ready to burst, but it was then that flower pot snapped in half. everything was in slow motion for Austria. flower pots life was taken away, all the plants wilted and died, and all the pleasure he was feeling just moments before disappeared all at once.

he finally realised the agony of it all.

he cried sad tears and it was then that he noticed something, a pebble that had hopped up to him.

oh no. was it going to comfort him too?

but no, instead it spoke simple words. "boi take a looksy at that thing of yours."

and Austria indeed took a look at the thong, and he noticed something. a name tag. he picked up the thong to read the name tag, and almost choked.

"Germany's Thong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> once again thank you all so much for reading!! i had so much fun writing this and i think my hours of work really paid off. i hope you all enjoyed and will give me a lot of kudos and kind comments. once again no constructive criticism i'm not here to be bullied :))))  
> all hail hetalia peace out

**Author's Note:**

> OMG thank you so much for reading this to the end uwuwu i spent several hours on this work and after relentless editing this is the final work. please leave me a comment, no constructive criticism please thank you  
> i wrote another part too i'll post it in a minute!!


End file.
